Talent Show
by Ieakru Hosheda
Summary: Eiji and Ryoma are hideing something but before the seigaku regulars can find out hey are roped into doing their schools talent show.


_Swoosh! Crack! Swoosh! _The sound of a tennis ball being hit across the seigaku courts echoed through the streets.

"All right everyone practice is over everyone go home!" yelled Tezuka the Seigaku bouchou.

"Hai!" Came the many replies.

Ryoma slowly made his way the locker room to change. His face hidden by his trade mark hat. Now if anybody would have taken the time to look they would have seen a grin on the kohais face. Yeah a **GRIN** not a smirk like usual.

'_I've gotta hurry!' _Thought Ryoma franticly, on his way out of the locker room he nudged Eiji and gave a nod.

Now the boys thought that this went unnoticed but, the Seigaku mother hen, the emotionless bouchou, and the sadistic tensai saw. Fuji raised an eyebrow, while Oishi looked concerned and Tezuka just looked as usual emotionless. When Eiji had left the locker room, Fuji decided that now was the time to talk.

"So anybody know what Echizen and Eiji are up to?"

Momo looked up from his fight with momushi, and shook his head.

"No, but Echizen has been acting weird. He is constantly busy and seems to hang out with Eiji-sempi more then before."

"Huh? Well would anybody like to follow them and find out?" asked Fuji.

To his surprise everyone said yes, even Oishi and Tezuka. The Seigaku regulars where about to walk out when they where stopped by Ryuzaki-sensi.

"Well boys, I am sure you all know about the school talent show that is going tonight. Well it seems that one of the acts dropped out at the last minute and they need a replacement act. So they would like for the tennis club to perform something together. Where are Echizen and Eiji?"

The Regulars stood there for a moment with out moving. Then the ground shook as they all yelled out (even Fuji and Tezuka) "**WHAT!"** Ryuzaki stumbled a bit and laughed lightly.

"It seems that you all have no choice your are going to be in the show weather you like it or not so you better find out some kind of act." With that she walked away.

"What! How are we supposed to find an act this short notice?" yelled Momo.

"I don't know but we better hurry!" said Taka.

"Saa…this should be interesting." Fuji said with a smile.

* * *

Momo, Taka, Kaidoh, Inui, Tezuka, Fuji, and Oishi stood backstage waiting for their turn. Turns out they had decided to go with a comedy act. (A/N: Haven know they can pull that off lol) As the last note ended of the violin solo that had just preformed the sponsor came out and said.

"Well that was beautiful wasn't it?" he said with a smile "Now we have our second to last performance of the night. Everyone please welcome the tennis club regulars with some comedy!" When he finished there was a polite applause.

The tennis regulars went out and made total fools of them selves. The jokes weren't funny nobody laughed; only once did they laugh when one of the jokes went wrong and Momo ended up dropping peaches on Kaidohs head and they ended up in a fight. Fuji had fun watching everybody suffer from embarrassment even Tezuka was embarrassed. When they where finally let off did their suffering end only to be replaced with shock, because there in front of them stood Ryoma and Eiji.

Ryoma wore a black tank top that cut off mid stomach and was skin tight, he also had on leather pants that where like a second skin, on his feet he wore boots that came up to his knees, and last on his hand were fingerless gloves stripped in back and gray.

Eiji had a red tank top that cover him at least but it was still skin tight as where his leather pants, he wore boots like Ryoma, and lad black and red stripped fingerless gloves. Both of the boys wore black eyeliner. All in all they where fucking HOT!

Currently both where staring with eyes wide and mouths slightly open.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Eiji.

"What are we doing here what are YOU doing here, AND what are you wearing Eiji?" screamed Oishi.

"Saa…Echizen I don't think that, that kind of wear is permitted." Said Fuji with his eyes open looking intently at Ryoma who only smirked and turned his head away from him.

"What do you guys think are we in non-permitted clothing?" Ryoma asked to boys that where standing behind him and Eiji.

The boy behind him smirked "No I think you two look hot as hell."

Eiji smirked, YES HE SMIRKED, and Oishi was a little taken back, "Ohm, Ryo is complementing us some way to get into our pants tonight?"

The boy smiled "Yep, is it working?" the tow asked at the same time. Ryoma and Eiji looked at each other then at the two boys giving them a what-the-fuck-do-you-think-look. The Seigaku regulars just gaped, not only was their little Ryoma but their innocent Eiji standing there like sex on legs.

"Well now we have the last performance of the night, a band put together by our students called 'Devil May Cry'. Please enjoy their music! And here they come! Drums Ryo Tenjo, Guitarist/back up Eiji Kikamaru, Bass Matt Red, and lead singer is Ryoma Echizen!"

"Oh got to go." Said Eiji and Ryoma "Talk to you guys after the show."

The regulars where all speechless, Oishi was green, Momo and Kaidohs mouths where hanging open, Taka looked horrified, Fuji had his eyes open, and Tezuka looked slightly stunned.

As Ryoma took the mike he looked to Eiji and nodded. That's when Eiji began to play the drums and bass coming in, and Ryoma started to sing.

**_Oh oh oh oh oh [x4]_**

**_Everyone living in ghost town_**

**_Everyone buried in waste land_**

**_We dont want to_**

**_We dont have to be like that_**

**_Living in ghost town_**

**_All the boys shout it out loud now_**

**_All the girls scream it out louder_**

**_We dont want to_**

**_We dont have to live like that_**

**_Oooooooh oooooohhhhhhhh_**

**_Hold me back you know were never gonna back down_**

**_Hold me back you know were never gonna back down_**

**_Were dead in this ghost town_**

**_You better let go so let go of me_**

**_Were dead in this ghost town_**

**_You better let go so let go let go of me_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh, let go let go of me_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh, let go let go of me_**

**_Everyone living in ghost town_**

**_Everyone buried in waste land_**

**_We dont want to_**

**_We dont have to be like that_**

**_Living in ghost town_**

**_All the boys shout it out loud now_**

**_All the girls scream it out louder_**

**_We dont want to_**

**_We dont have to live like that_**

**_Oooooooh_**

**_Hold me back you know were never gonna back down_**

**_Hold me back you know were never gonna back down_**

**_Were dead in this ghost town_**

**_You better let go so let go of me_**

**_Were dead in this ghost town_**

**_You better let go so let go let go of me_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh, let go let go of me_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh, let go let go of me_**

**_It's nearly over, the last train is near_**

**_And it's leaving behind those tears_**

**_These are the bad lands_**

**_The worst place to fear_**

**_Making place for the ones we left here_**

**_They're calling calling_**

**_To say goodbye_**

**_Were dead in this ghost town_**

**_You better let go so let go of me_**

**_Were dead in this ghost town_**

**_You better let go so let go let go of me_**

**_Were dead in this ghost town_**

**_You better let go so let go of me_**

**_Were dead in this ghost town_**

**_You better let go so let go let go of me_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh, let go let go of me_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh, let go let go of me_**

The Seigaku regulars could not believe their ears they where amazing! The crowd erupted in applause. They bowed and left the stage.

"Well it looks like we know who our winners are! 'DEVIL MAY CRY'!"

Ryoma and his band went out to collect their trophy. When they came back the regulars still had looks of shock. Ryoma and Eiji smirked.

"Looks like you really didn't know anything about us huh?" Ryoma mocked, before they walked off trophy in hand, to where they went they didn't know but they where to shocked to move.


End file.
